La selección para los Nationals
by ankari
Summary: ¿Por qué jugaron quienes jugaron en la final de los Nationals de Rikkai vs. Seigaku? Los tres demonios de Rikkai lo discuten a fondo. Escrito antes de que terminara el partido de Fuji vs. Niou en el manga. Advertencia: shounen ai.


**La selección para los Nationals.**

La recámara de Yukimura era amplia y ordenada, tanto que casi resultaba impersonal. No solía ser así antes de su operación, cuando las raquetas, accesorios y material de tenis poblaban los espacios vacíos en sus muebles; en aquellas épocas, sus revistas y videos tenían su residencia permanente en su cama. Sanada solía regañarlo por su falta de cuidado, y Yukimura le restaba importancia burlándose de que, si sus padres no fueran tan estrictos, él hasta dormiría con su visera puesta.

Esta noche, Yanagi estaba sentado en la mesita que ocupaba el centro de la habitación, con Yukimura a su lado. Sanada estiraba sus piernas más cerca de la televisión en que el video de los partidos de Seigaku contra Shitenhouji seguía su curso sin saber que había sido olvidado varios minutos atrás. Era una grabación clandestina que Yanagi había conseguido de alguna forma. Nadie se había mostrado muy interesado en descubrir cómo.

- Bien, Renji -dijo Yukimura. Ya descansado de los partidos que habían jugado un par de horas atrás, y habiendo visto el video anteriormente tanto solo como en la compañía de sus dos amigos, adoptó un tono que tanto Yanagi como Sanada conocian demasiado bien-. Imagino que ya tuviste tiempo de hacer tu análisis de quiénes jugarán singles en Seigaku, ¿verdad?

- No tan en detalle como hubiera querido, pero sí -asintió Yanagi. Tomó una carpeta con papeles de su mochila de la escuela y la puso sobre la mesa a compartir el espacio con la comida y unos vasos de refresco de té verde-. Tezuka será uno de ellos; además de ser el capitán y estar en su último año, no pudo jugar contra nosotros la última vez. Por su lesión, quizás lo pongan en Singles 3 o Singles 2, pero jamás lo pondrían a jugar doubles para la final de los Nationals.

- No... Tiene sentido.

- Aa, supuse que tendría sentido para ti -dijo Yanagi, sonriendo. Yukimura lo miró algo en blanco, y al reconocer su expresión se tornó de cuidado.

- ¿Te estás burlando? -preguntó casi en broma.

- No es mi intención -Ahora sí, Yanagi sacó sus papeles con apuntes de las estadísticas detalladas de Seigaku de su carpeta. Yukimura se inclinó para ver mejor. Sanada los observaba desde lejos, sin perderse ninguno de sus intercambios-. Respecto a los demás lugares, creo que es seguro asumir que Fuji querrá la revancha por el partido que perdió la última vez. En Seigaku creen mucho en su potencial, y me temo que después de su derrota contra Shitenhouji deben confiar en que tomará su partido seriamente desde el principio. Lo pondrán en Singles 2 o en Singles 1.

- Lo dices como si tú mismo no creyeras en su potencial -Yukimura miró a Yanagi algo extrañado.

- "Creer" no es la palabra que usaría.

- ¿Qué piensas de él?

- ¿De su potencial? Más o menos lo mismo que tú -respondió Yanagi. Yukimura guardó silencio por unos momentos antes de volverse hacia Sanada y hacer un ademán para que se acercara.

- ¿Sanada, y tú?

- Fuji no tiene disciplina -dijo, incorporándose. Yanagi hizo lugar entre él y Yukimura, y Sanada se dirigió a ese espacio con un leve movimiento de cabeza en agradecimiento-. No se toma el tenis en serio. Juega sólo por orgullo. No creo que pueda llegar muy lejos.

Yanagi y Yukimura se miraron.

- Me parece -dijo Yanagi, con cautela; Sanada podía ser violento cuando le llevaban la contraria- que aún con esas características, su potencial sigue siendo superior al de algunos de los mejores jugadores de nuestro circuito, y como no le resulta difícil acceder a él cuando lo necesita por alguna razón, Fuji podría llegar más lejos que muchos.

- No que nadie de nuestro equipo.

- Sobre eso -volvió a interceder Yanagi-, no estoy tan seguro. Es muy posible que, con una manipulación adecuada de su temperamento, Fuji pudiera tomarse el tenis tan en serio como cualquiera de nosotros.

- Y eso no sería conveniente. ¿Ese es tu punto? -dijo Yukimura.

- Tal vez.

- Renji, estás diciendo que lo dejemos ganar.

- Yo no dije eso -Sanada miró las anotaciones de Yanagi, más concentrado en las respiraciones irregulares de sus compañeros que en las gráficas. Era una práctica que había desarrollado en otro momento, cuando la relación entre los tres era... un poco distinta. Yanagi miró a Yukimura con ojos abiertos-. Sólo creo que debemos cuidar mucho la decisión de quién jugará ese partido.

- ¿Por lo de la petición de Akaya?

- Sí. Creo que sería dañino para él enfrentarse a Fuji otra vez. No ha mejorado tanto desde la última vez que jugaron, pero Fuji sí parece haberlo hecho.

- ¿Y quiénes piensas que no estarían en desventaja contra Fuji?

- Probablemente tú -dijo Yanagi, recibiendo una mirada de Sanada de la que no quiso darse por enterado-. A pesar de eso, cualquiera de nosotros, menos Bunta y quizás Yagyuu, podría jugar un buen partido... o uno tan bueno como se pueda jugar contra alguien como Fuji, en todo caso.

- Pero no crees que convenga que juguemos un buen partido. Y no crees que podamos ganar.

- Sólo creo que no debes permitir que Akaya vuelva a jugar contra él.

- ¿En los Nationals, o en el circuito profesional?

- Seiichi...

- Me sorprende escucharte tan preocupado por nuestro kouhai, pero tienes razón -comentó Yukimura. Tomó un maní de los que había traído su madre para que comiera con sus amigos entre sus dedos, jugando de manera ausente con él, y miró a Yanagi-. Estás hablando de "romper" a Fuji. ¿Te estoy entendiendo bien?

- Sería prudente tomar algunas medidas mínimas... -Sanada no quitaba su mirada de él, buscando llamar su atención- que podrían contribuir a disuadirlo de tomarse el deporte en serio, pensando en el desarrollo posterior de algunos de los elementos de los que Genichirou hablaba.

- Mínimas ka. Que no sea un partido fácil, pero darle lo que más quiere, y dejarlo con la sensación de que logró su objetivo. Comprendo. ¿Y la mejor persona para hacerlo?

- No tengo la menor duda de que Niou comprendería de qué se trata ésto sin que tuviéramos que decírselo.

- ¿Tendrías pudor de decirle algo así? -se burló Yukimura.

- Sí, pero por fortuna mi posición no es la de dar órdenes -Yanagi miró a Sanada de reojo. Ante el curso de la conversación, el rostro de Sanada reflejaba sentimientos encontrados.

- Es un buen momento para que lo recuerdes, ya que en realidad preferiría hacerme cargo de Fuji yo mismo y terminar todo en los Singles 2.

- Seiichi... -Sintiendo su mirada filosa, Yanagi guardó silencio. Pero su objeción era visiblemente compartida por Sanada. Al percatarse de ello, la amenaza en el lenguaje corporal de Yukimura se volvió hacia Yanagi otra vez.

- ¿Los dos piensan que yo no podría ganarle a Fuji?

- Seiichi -decidió continuar Yanagi-, hemos ido contigo a tus sesiones de fisioterapia, ¿recuerdas?

- El equipo te necesita -agregó Sanada, serio-, pero tienes que cuidarte. No has tenido suficiente tiempo para recuperarte del todo.

- Entonces, que el equipo me viera perder en Singles 2 sería igual a entregar el campeonato, y ustedes piensan que voy a perder, y por eso no puedo jugar. ¿Eso es?

- ¡No estamos pensando en eso, Yukimura! -Sanada, rápido de reacción como siempre, golpeó la mesa con sus dos manos al apoyarse hacia adelante para hablar- En este momento nuestra prioridad es ganar a toda costa, aunque también hay cosas más importantes que el tenis. No estoy de acuerdo con poner a Niou contra Fuji, pero Seigaku es un equipo fuerte y necesitamos que estés en Singles 1. Ganar es más importante que el deseo de jugar contra Fuji que tienes desde el año pasado. Es nuestra prioridad absoluta. ¿Acaso no es eso lo que hemos estado intentando desde el principio de la temporada?

- ¿Lo que no lograron por mal planeamiento, mal control y falta de la disciplina adecuada, dices?

Yanagi suspiró, ignorado por los otros dos. Tener amigos con temperamentos explosivos tenía sus pros y sus contras, pero sin duda le hacía trabajar horas extra. Un movimiento leve de su pierna tocando la de Sanada hizo que éste lo mirara rápido, comprendiendo el mensaje.

Durante unos segundos sólo se escucharon los gritos de los jugadores al golpear la pelota en la televisión, acompañados de poc. Poc. Poc.

- Tú lo dijiste -respondió finalmente Sanada, entre dientes-. Asumes lo que quieres de lo que escuchas, y los demás te dan la razón como si fueran sus propias palabras. Tu control sobre las personas es mejor que tu control sobre tu propio jue...

- Yo no soy como tú, Genichirou -dijo Yukimura, hablándole encima y con toda intención de decir algo que haría que Sanada se levantara y se fuera-. Yo no podría perder contra él, porque...

- Seiichi, Genichirou -Yanagi alzó sus manos para detenerlos. Ambos callaron-. Por favor. No logramos nada discutiendo entre nosotros. Seiichi, no estamos dudando de tus capacidades, pero lo que dice Genichirou tiene su justificación. Eres nuestra carta más fuerte, y por el efecto psicológico es importante que no juegues muy pronto. Según mi análisis, es casi seguro que llegaremos a jugar el partido de Singles 1, y nadie puede asegurarlo más que tú.

- ¿El análisis de tu escenario en el que entregamos el partido de Fuji? -preguntó Sanada, ahora atacándolo a él.

- Con Niou en Singles 2 -asintió Yanagi, como si nada. Yukimura parecía más calmado por su retórica, y Sanada no tardaría en seguir sus pasos-. Fuji no es el único jugador difícil de Seigaku... He estado estudiando sus patrones anteriores, y podría asegurar que tampoco esta vez dejarán afuera a Echizen.

- Y no jugará doubles -dijo Yukimura, más una afirmación que una pregunta.

- Su tipo de juego no es planeado, y su temperamento choca con cualquier oposición.

- Lo que estás diciendo es que Echizen no sabe jugar doubles -Ante este comentario de Yukimura, Sanada miró a un lado, ya demostrando su descontento de la forma habitual. Yanagi sonrió apenas.

- Echizen no sabe jugar doubles, ni le interesa aprender -concordó-. A Seigaku tampoco le interesa que aprenda eso, mientras puedan seguir contando con él para sacarlos de situaciones críticas. Eso es lo que ha estado haciendo en todos sus partidos de las Preliminares y los Nationals.

- Hmm. No les interesa que aprenda, dices... - dijo Yukimura, pensativo. Yanagi tomó una vez más su vaso de té verde helado y bebió un sorbo.

- Aa. La infraestructura de Seigaku nunca ha sido la adecuada para una enseñanza real del tenis. A pesar de que tienen a su entrenadora, las actividades más importantes para el desarrollo de habilidades individuales en grupo han sido diseñadas por Sadaharu. Respecto a eso, puedo decir que conozco bien sus patrones de conducta, y sé qué prioridad debe asignar al "menú" para Echizen.

Yukimura y Sanada se miraron al escuchar el nombre de Sadaharu; Yanagi sabía que dudaban de su imparcialidad, pero a pesar de que había pasado el tiempo, tanto él como Sadaharu seguían siendo las mismas personas. Había cosas de él en las que Yanagi no podía dudar de sus observaciones.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Renji?

- No puedo dar una explicación detallada -dijo-, pero sí puedo asegurar que las energías de Sadaharu están puestas en Kaidoh. El desarrollo de Fuji está en manos de Tezuka y de su propio humor volátil, y el de Echizen depende de la rivalidad que tiene con Tezuka y con Echizen Nanjiroh; en la mente de Sadaharu, las motivaciones personales de Fuji y Echizen son suficientes para justificar que él se concentre en desarrollar a alguien más... receptivo a su ayuda.

- He notado lo que dices de Kaidoh -asintió Sanada-, pero es evidente que el potencial de Kaidoh es limitado...

- Creo que Sadaharu piensa que el potencial de alguien que trabaja duro puede ser ilimitado.

- ¿Lo dices por esa tontería de que Inui quería igualar a Tezuka en tenis?

- Entre otras razones, sí -asintió Yanagi. Yukimura rió un poco.

- Como lo dices, me haces pensar que es muy probable que ellos dos jueguen doubles esta vez. ¿A eso querías llegar?

- Ah... No exactamente... pero es una conclusión lógica -admitió Yanagi.

- ¿Cuál sería tu predicción para el alineamiento de Seigaku, Renji? -preguntó Sanada, dejando a un lado los papeles.

- Creo que pondrán a Tezuka en Singles 3 para asegurarse una primera victoria y aprovechar el golpe anímico. Singles 2 es muy probable que sea Fuji. Para Singles 1, pondrán a Echizen. Con respecto a los partidos de doubles -Yanagi tomó sus anotaciones otra vez-, la pareja Inui-Kaidoh estará en Doubles 2. Para Doubles 1, es bastante probable que quieran la revancha con la Golden Pair, o tal vez pongan a Momoshiro con Kikumaru buscando neutralizar a Jackal, a quien asumirán que pondremos en nuestra pareja.

- Tu análisis está incompleto -hizo notar Yukimura.

- ... No he tenido tiempo de pensar mucho en los Doubles -Yanagi bajó los papeles, algo avergonzado. No era un estado común en él, pero sus dos amigos lo conocían lo suficiente. Yukimura encontró la mirada de Sanada y sonrió.

- Es la primera vez que te escucho decir algo así, Renji... -comenzó. Sanada, asintiendo, tomó unos cuántos maníes del centro de la mesa- ¿Has estado muy ocupado con algo? ¿Estresado?

- Más o menos...

- ¿O será que al fin te llegó la primavera? -Yukimura lo dijo con cara seria, pero Sanada tosió al escucharlo, atragantándose con un maní. El mismo Yanagi rió abiertamente, contagiando a Yukimura.

- Seiichi...

- Sanada, ¿estás bien? -Entre risas, Yukimura cambió rápido de posición para estar más cerca de Sanada y poder golpear su espalda buscando ayudar. Cuando Sanada dejó de toser, lo miró con algo de reproche.

- Yukimura, no me hagas esas cosas...

La sonrisa de Yukimura ante eso fue hermosa; ni Sanada ni Yanagi pudieron evitar quedarse mirándolo por más tiempo del necesario.

Yukimura sacudió su cabeza al darse cuenta, algo tenso, alejándose de Sanada.

- ¿Fue tan shockeante lo que dije? -preguntó, buscando cambiar el tema.

- No me ha llegado ninguna primavera, Seiichi -Yanagi se apresuró a decir-. Sólo he estado más ocupado que de costumbre con las tareas, los exámenes, el entrenamiento y las tutorías para Akaya...

- ¿Akaya otra vez?

- Espero que no estés queriendo implicar nada con eso -advirtió Yanagi. Yukimura hizo un ademán restando importancia a su negativa.

- Sanada...

- Dime, Yukimura -Sanada dejó el vaso de té verde que acababa de terminar a un lado y lo miró.

- ¿Tú qué piensas de que Akaya no juegue en los partidos finales de los Nationals?

- ...No creo que sea bueno para él -respondió Sanada, volviéndose hacia Yanagi-. Sé que no ha mejorado mucho en los últimos tiempos, pero...

- Sólo se ha habituado más al estado de autoactualización -interrumpió Yanagi, estricto-. Seiichi, tú lo sabes. El tipo de práctica que ha estado teniendo no ha sido suficiente. Akaya necesita más entrenamiento especializado para mejorar su técnica, su trabajo de pies, su stamina... Hasta ahora, sólo está descubriendo los límites del sobrepasar sus propios límites.

- Eso también es algo necesario -arguyó Yukimura.

- Seiichi, no quiero discutir contigo. A pesar de que nuestra meta es ganar, desde que tuvimos la oportunidad de hacerlo, los tres hemos intentado, a nuestro modo, hacer que los individuos de nuestro equipo sean más que elementos, entrenando sobre las necesidades de cada uno... No debería hacer falta que te lo recuerde.

-Y no la hace, pero lo que dices es entretenido -Yukimura tomó también unos maníes, ofreciendo primero a Sanada, quien se negó de la forma más educada que pudo-. ¿Te parece que le estarás haciendo un favor a Akaya al no dejarlo jugar en el último partido del campeonato?

- No estoy buscando hacerle un favor -dijo Yanagi, irascible-. Pero Akaya no es un Echizen ni un Fuji, su nivel en varias áreas es muy inferior. Tampoco es un Tezuka, ni un Atobe, ni uno de ustedes. Sin embargo, sigue creyendo que puede llegar a serlo si continúa de este modo, y eso es un engaño.

- ¿Sientes que lo estamos usando o algo así? ¿Como cuando tú lo utilizaste para romper a Tachibana?

Yanagi se quedó en silencio ante esas palabras, y cuando volvió a hablar ya lo hizo más calmado en apariencia. Sanada sólo escuchaba la conversación.

- ¿Quieres que te ofrezca una disculpa por no haberte pedido permiso?

- No hace falta, no soy yo quien se está quejando de ese tipo de actitudes -dijo Yukimura-. Renji, sé que has estado conviviendo mucho con Akaya últimamente, y pienso que lo que estás diciendo hoy sobre él es hasta tierno -Lo miró a los ojos-, pero no olvides tu lugar. Estoy de vuelta, y las decisiones que nos llevarán a la victoria son las que tomo yo.

Incómodo, Yanagi cambió su forma de sentarse. Sanada miró a Yukimura con algo parecido a admiración.

- ¿Qué propones para Akaya, Yukimura? -preguntó Sanada. No obtuvo respuesta, pero algo pasó entre ellos. Sanada desvió la vista, con una sonrisa.

Las demás luces de la casa estaban apagadas, y se escuchó un golpe discreto sobre la puerta. Hora de irse a dormir, o de fingir que lo hacían. Yukimura entornó los ojos al escuchar el golpe y murmuró su asentimiento a la vez que se apartaba de la mesa. Sanada hizo lo mismo, ayudándolo a poner los tatami en el lugar de siempre junto a su cama mientras él apagaba la televisión. Yanagi no se movió de su lugar.

- Renji... -comenzó Yukimura, dándole la espalda mientras extendía las sábanas.

- Mm -dijo éste, sin compromiso. Sanada apagó la luz del techo, dejándolos sólo con la iluminación ténue de la lámpara de lectura entre la cama de Yukimura y su sillón.

- ¿Crees que Akaya no querrá aceptar tu entrenamiento si no ve que existen consecuencias claras de que no lo tiene?

- ... Aa.

- Pero lo querrá -aseguró Yukimura-. No tienes que preocuparte de eso.

- No quiero que sea una orden, Seiichi.

- Y no va a serlo -Sanada comenzó a cambiarse. Yukimura se acercó a Yanagi, y al llegar a su lado se inclinó un poco-. A veces no te das cuenta de cosas muy obvias.

- Aa, si tú lo dices -dijo Yanagi, irritado. Yukimura se volteó para ver a Sanada un momento antes de poner su mano en el hombro de Yanagi y acercarse más, apoyando su mejilla en su cabeza.

- No estoy buscando alejarte al discutir -Cálido, con la risa dibujada en su tono-. Pero necesito que confíes en mí.

Exasperar a Yanagi solía ser de los pasatiempos preferidos de Yukimura antes de su enfermedad, y uno que sus dos amigos habían echado en falta. Yanagi movió lento su cabeza hasta llegar a mirarlo, midiéndolo. Ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro, cercana y familiar.

- Sabes que confío en ti -respondió suavemente Yanagi al final- aunque a veces quisiera no hacerlo.

Yukimura trazó con sus dedos el lado del rostro de Yanagi, despacio. Dejó que su caricia llegara a sus labios, y cuando lo hizo se acercó aún más.

- Entonces déjate confiar... -dijo, hablando casi contra su piel. Yanagi miró a Sanada. Sonrió un poco al verlo acercarse. Yukimura sintió la presencia de Sanada junto a él, y su mano en su espalda, recorriéndola hasta llegar a su costado.

- ¿Estás bien, Yukimura?... -preguntó, íntimo.

- ... Sólo un poco -susurró, respondiendo a lo no dicho, o quizás pidiéndolo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. La boca de Yanagi encontró la suya, besandolo sin urgencia. Sanada también lo sentía por encima de su ropa, apaciguador en su tacto, y Yukimura se permitió exhalar con un suspiro, su cuerpo respondiendo a las atenciones.

Tanto el silencio como las palabras los unían de formas únicas. Los tres compartían esa visión, aún si rara vez lo habían dicho en voz alta. Este acercamiento, el primero desde que Yukimura había vuelto del hospital, el primero más allá de tomarse de las manos y hablarse con miradas, era algo que los tres extrañaban pero que Yukimura había estado evitando sin dar explicaciones. Sanada y Yanagi no las habían pedido, ya que tenían sus teorías acerca de ello, y no se sorprendieron cuando Yukimura decidió terminar la sesión apenas momentos mas tarde.

- Perdón... -dijo al separarse de Yanagi.

- Está bien, Seiichi -Yanagi sonrió un poco, mirando a Sanada, quien también lo dejó ir-. Lo que quieras está bien.

- Estamos aquí por ti -agregó éste, poniendo su mano en su hombro.

Yukimura asintió, visiblemente agotado de forma anímica.

- Vamos a dormir.

Antes de la operación, cuando los tres se quedaban a dormir en casa de Yukimura, él solía poner un tercer tatami para dormir en el suelo con ellos. Ahora, viéndolo sentarse en su cama al volver de cepillar sus dientes, Sanada y Yanagi se miraron otra vez. Sanada dormiría del lado de Yukimura esta noche, por acuerdo mútuo.

Una vez ya listos y acostados, Yukimura dejó caer su mano a un lado de la cama. Sanada la tomó con la suya y presionó un poco.

Los tres guardaron silencio.

- Tengo que pensarlo más -dijo Yukimura luego de un rato-, pero es muy probable que Niou sea quien juegue en Singles 2. Sanada, ¿estás de acuerdo en jugar Singles 3?

- Si eso quieres -Sanada se escuchó algo sorprendido, pero con un elemento audible de satisfacción por el significado de lo que Yukimura había decidido.

- Creo que esa es una muy buena opción -dijo Yanagi-. Intentaré pensar mejor en los Doubles... Para el lunes tendré...

- Puedes concentrarte en los Doubles 1 -lo cortó Yukimura. Estiró su brazo libre para alcanzar el interruptor de su lámpara-. Ya tomé la decisión de los Doubles 2.

- ...¿Y no vas a decirnos? -preguntó Yanagi, algo desconcertado.

Sanada buscó la mirada de Yukimura, evitando la de Yanagi. Yukimura, al contrario, lo miró a los ojos. Ambos eran malos indicios. Yanagi se había perdido de algo, y cuando eso pasaba, por lo general significaba peligro. Para él.

- Mañana te digo -respondió Yukimura con un atisbo de sonrisa, y apagó la luz.


End file.
